True and Pure
by Marcella Nightshade
Summary: The war is over. The good have reigned. And a king has to be crowned. What happens when said king falls in love with another lady? But has to leave that lady for his betrothed? The she-elf is heart broken. female legolas


Title: True and Pure

Summary: The war is over. The good have won. The King of Gondor must be crowned. An elf who fell in love with him must now give him up, for the King already has a Queen who was betrothed to him long ago. But will her heart be able to take it? Or will she die, of a broken heart?

Notes: This is a fan fiction that is centered on Legolas. It is also an AU, in which the pairing is Legolas and Aragorn. This is also a female Legolas story. Because I like it and I hate slash! Listen to When you're gone by Avril Lavinge for a sadder experience

* * *

><p>"I have to go! It is my duty to my people!" He looked at me coldly and my heart broke. His duty to his people? What about me? What was I? Just another toy he used and threw away?<p>

"Very well then! Leave!" I turned right around and shouted at him. His face turned shocked, and a tear fell out of his eyes. I wanted to walk right up to him and wipe away that tear. I loved him with every part of me. But he was leaving for his duty to his people. And to the Queen he was betrothed to. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I was there for him, but his next words chilled me to the core.

"If that is what you want, then I shall leave, right this instant." He wiped away the tear which had fallen and set his face into his poker face which I knew so well. Then, he swept up his cloak and walked out, never once glancing back at me. He slammed the door on his way out and I slid down, leaning against my bed.

Tears started to fall rapidly. How I wish that you were here. You would sit with me and kiss me and make everything feel better. But you were leaving me. Forever. For something that you deemed more precious than our love. More tears fell, as I heard the sound of horses galloping, and walked into my balcony, to see you racing out of the palace gates, dressing in your robes, sitting on your horse, away, far away from me. At that, I collapsed onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep, only for my dreams to torment me further, with the happy times we spent together.

The next few days passed in a blur. It felt like many years had passed, but it was only 3 days, since you left me. I haven't come out of my room for anything, even though everyone, including my Ada, have tried to coax me out. I spend my time in the room, looking at the places where your presence still lingers. Like the side of the bed you used to lie upon. It was made, but I could still imagine you there, keeping me company at night and helping me sleep with my nightmares. Don't you see how much I need you right now?

It hurts. Everywhere feels empty without your presence. It hurts more than any physical wound that you can inflict upon me. I miss the way you told me that you loved me every morning and the way it made me work so hard to help you. I miss the way you held me in your arms and kissed me and made me feel so safe in your arms. I miss you.

Finally, I open the door to get on with my daily activities. It was my words that chased you way for good. And I had no right to cry like that. So I went down the stairs like I did every day, except that you were not with me this time. It still hurts to think about you. I sat down in the dining room with my family, just like we used to do. I'd come and sit first, before you came and sat beside me, holding hands under the table away from the prying eyes of the servants and the anger of my Ada. Then, I went outside to practice my archery, without you. In the past, you would standing with me and we'd have a competition on who is the better archer. Then I'd get ready for bed, for I lost all track of time, in my sorrow filled haze.

It hurts so much, just to simply think of you. The way you smiled, the way your hair looked in the sunlight. The way you looked when you were sleeping. You could say that I was obsessed. You too left some clothes in the closet in my room, and I start thinking of how you looked in them. Suddenly, I feel something approaching, and I duck. I had dodged an arrow shot by a novice warrior. He apologized and I apologized too, for it was my fault that I had wandered in front of his target.

I left. I went back to my room. I could have died. But you do not know. It hurts. Why did you leave? You could have stayed. As I lay down on my bed, I thought of you,, yet again. But you could never return. Then, I shall receive your wedding invitation. And my heart shall break, and I shall truly die. At that thought, I cried a little bit more, before I went to grab your coat, which hung in my closet. It smelt just like you, and I hugged it near my chest. In my few hours of haze, I could pretend that it was you, and I could feel that happiness that I felt when near you. But when morning came, it would all be just my imagination. You would still be gone. I would still hurt. Nothing would change. Unless you came back.

Finally, a letter from the kingdom of Gondor came. That would be your wedding invites, I suppose. I went to greet the page when I saw that he carried your symbol. I had hoped that you would have returned, but I suppose a few letters would have sufficed. The page handed them to me, and told me that true to my thought, one of them was a wedding invite, and the other a personal letter from you. I took them both without a word, Intent on opening both of them.

I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I took out the personal letter and read it. I had to know what you wanted to tell me. But I had pulled out the wrong letter. It was the wedding invites. I wanted to put it back, but my curiosity made me actually read it, even though I should know what the contents should read.

Dear Legolas Greenleaf,

You are hereby invited to the wedding of:

Aragorn, King of Gondor

Legolas Greenleaf, Princess of Mirkwood

Love, Aragorn, King of Gondor

I read that letter three times. I was so confused. I was not betrothed to you. Arwen was. Did you write the letter wrongly, or are you trying to lure me to your wedding, in hopes that what the wedding invitation was true. I hoped that it was neither, and that you had cancelled your betrothment to Arwen and that you still wanted me. But this might just be too good to be true. There was only one was to find out, which was to read the personal letter you sent me and go for the wedding and hope for the best. Hands trembling, I opened the personal letter and read it aloud.

Dear Love,

I am sorry I left so suddenly like that. I hope that you would forgive me. I suppose you have seen the wedding invites, and are wondering why was the bride you? Well, I regretted leaving you so much. And I love you so much, that when your father wrote to me about your condition to my leave, I gained back my courage and settled my mind. I would take you as my Queen. Yes, you have no need to worry about Arwen. Her love for me is only sibling love. We are no longer betrothed. Instead, I want you as my Queen and I hope you will accept. I know that this letters are horrible ways to propose, but I could not find time to find you. Please Legolas. I miss you so much. And I truly am sorry. Will you marry me and come for the wedding?

Love, Aragorn

I read the letter again and again, to make sure that I was not going blind. You have broken off your betrothment to the most beautiful lady in all of the lands for me? I was shocked, to say the least. And that my Ada had part of this? I truly was shocked. If your letter was true to your word, I would have to begin packing my bags for the journey. And of course, I had to see my Ada.

I walked to my Ada's study and knocked the door. I heard him tell me to enter. I did, and saw him looking at some document. He finally looked up at me and smiled to see the huge smile on my face. Without a second thought, I rushed forward and took him in a hug. His arms wrapped around my body and I thanked him over and over again. Finally, we broke out of it.

"So, are you happy now?" My Ada asked me. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back at me. Then he told me to go prepare my bags, for we would leave the very next day. And my Ada keeps his promises. We left the very next day for the great lands of Gondor, just me and my Ada, and of course, the guards. We spent 2 days to get to Gondor.

The moment we got there, you met us at the courtyard of the castle. I climbed down from the horse I was on and you ran towards me and took me into your arms, muttering foolish gibberish, that I did not understand. From all around us, everyone was smiling at the touching scene. And I heard someone shout out.

"All hail Princess Legolas of Mirkwood." Elladan and Elrohir took and deep breath before finishing simultaneously, " And future Queen of Gondor!" Applause rang out from all around us and we both blushed. Everyone was so happy for us. Then, the real trouble began, which came with the planning of the wedding.

The wedding was to be grand, fit for two royals of different countries. It had to be planned in 5 days. Perhaps I was stressed, for I snapped at you a few times. Maybe it was the stress of the planning and the guests that I had to greet. But the wedding day finally came, 5 days later. It was such a joyous occasion. I was finally getting my happy ending. And not just me, for I saw Arwen talking to this man.

So here I am today, happily married with a child on the way. Yes, I may be mortal now, but together, we will be able to stand against anything which comes our way. For our love is true and pure.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally finished! So tell me what you thought of it and I will see you soon! Also, tell me if you want me to write a fanfic with female Legolas in mind. And If you want more oneshots, pm me and I'll do it for you! Also, I got the inspiration for this story from the song When your gone by Avril Lavinge.<p> 


End file.
